Typically, rolled material, such as wall paper, has a relatively large hollow core and the plies (layers) of material are loosely wound around the hollow core. If one attempted to cut transversely across and in relatively close proximity of an edge of the material while it is in a rolled configuration, the end edges to be cut would be compressed inwardly toward the hollow core and a cut across the roll adjacent the edge being cut would not produce a straight line after the material is uncompressed and unrolled.
There are many devices available which are utilized to cut sheet materials while the sheet material is being rolled between two rollers. U.S. Pat. No. 602,253 issued to J. M. Brady on Apr. 12, 1898, for example, is directed to a machine for trimming wall paper. The machine is a hand operated machine which unrolls a roll of material from a first roller onto a second roller. The material is fed between a pair of cutters so that the cutters may trim the edges of the material during movement of the sheet material from the first roller to the second roller. Such trimming function requires that the wall paper be moved relatively slowly through the cutters so that the edge being cut can be engaged by the cutters along the entire length of the edge surfaces as the paper is linearly moved through the cutters.
Other devices which relate to sheet material cutting machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 484,173 entitled "Machine For Slitting And Winding Paper", issued to A. P. Brown on Oct. 11, 1892; and, U.S. Pat. No. 473,411 entitled "Machine For Trimming Wall Paper", issued to A. Allen on Apr. 18, 1892. None of the above mentioned patents disclose apparatus and method for rolling wallpaper in a manner which is suitable for being cut into borders while the wall paper is in a rolled configuration.
Some other patents which disclose the function of winding sheet materials in a roll are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,132,820; 4,781,336; 2,592,090; and 1,073,946.